Let's Hug
by Reira26
Summary: Después de haberse sincerado con Mari, Kanan descubre que un sentimiento escondido en su interior aflora nuevamente. Quiere tenerla a su lado por siempre y, aunque no pueda recuperar los dos años perdidos, se encargará de crear nuevas memorias junto a la persona que quiere. [KanaMari]


Sé que dije que sería activa, pero adivinen a quién se le perdió la inspiración -3- Además de eso, tengo trabajo por montón y no he hecho un carajo, a eso, agréguenle el actual evento en el SIF japo. En fin~. Debo decir que el capítulo de esta semana de Love Live! Sunshine me mató, lloré como una niñita y mi shippeo se volvió aun más intenso. Debía hacer algo de este par para hoy mismo. Así que salió un corto one-shot, tierno y fluffy.

 **Aclaraciones:** Kanan y Mari son OTP, fin de la historia. Son bellas, hermosas y más gays que Nozomi y Eli (no creí eso posible :v) Los mío no es específicamente lo romántico y rosadito, pero algo se intenta; pronto intentaré terminar mi lemon de este par. Es bastante cortito (?). Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a los respectivos autores de la serie y la imagen de portada.

Espero les guste~ Recuerden comentar.

* * *

 **Let's Hug**

Como cada mañana, se levantó bastante temprano, cuando el sol aun era demasiado perezoso como para salir. Se puso el conjunto de prendas que usaba para hacer ejercicio y salió a correr con normalidad, solo que esta vez se mantuvo dando vueltas por el mismo lugar, sin alejarse mucho de aquella casa occidental que quedaba en la colina. Estaba rebosante de energía, no podía dejar de sonreír y es que, ¿qué más podía esperarse?, después de todo volvía a estar en buenos términos con Mari; ya no necesitaba esconder con palabras ambiguas la preocupación que sentía por ella.

Quería verla, abrazarla, recuperar el tiempo que había estado lejos. No lo soportaba, la presión en su pecho era demasiada como para aguantar más las ganas de mirar a esos ojos verdes. Se dirigió hacia un punto en concreto y de una caja escondida entre varios objetos de pesca sacó una linterna de varios focos, la cual encendió apuntando hacia la ventana del segundo piso. Se dedicó a moverla hasta que del otro lado de las cortinas apareció su rubia compañera. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, se veía muy bonita –demasiado, para ser ciertos- en su bata de dormir, con el rostro adormilado y el cabello desordenado. Apagó el aparatito y corrió hasta la casa, trepando por una rejilla por la que crecía una hermosa enredadera de flores fucsia.

Se estaba quedando dormida de pie, cabeceando tiernamente, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos para, al menos, verla. Kanan, sin perder un solo segundo más, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que hacía saltar su corazón; mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y no sabía si aquello era más agradable que la inmensa felicidad que sentía. ¡La tenía allí! ¡Entre sus brazos, de nuevo! Alguien a quien había creído perdida estaba tan cerca, regalándole de su calor, durmiéndose en su pecho, sosteniéndose de su blusa; algo que había enterrado muy dentro de su ser bullía, revelándose de nuevo.

— Mari, despierta —llamó. Su respuesta fueron balbuceos y luego un "no" más o menos claro—. Ya es de día —y la rubia lo negó otra vez. El sol ni siquiera había salido, por lo que ella no lo consideraría como día.

— Dormir… —dijo en voz baja, recostándose en la menor.

— Hai, hai, vamos —se separó y tomó su mano, guiándola dentro de la habitación y dejándola recostar de nuevo en la cama doble.

— Tú también, Kanan —pidió, abriendo un poco más los ojos, dejando ver esos irises verde claro, nublados por el sueño. El corazón de la buceadora dio un vuelco ante esa tierna y suplicante expresión que la convenció con inmediatez de acostarse a su lado. Una mano acarició su mejilla izquierda—. Lo siento, por haberte golpeado.

No dijo nada, solo posó su mano sobre la de Mari, entrelazando sus dedos. La llevó frente a su rostro para besarla, haciéndola reír suavemente.

— Kanan es toda una romántica —bromeó acercándosele sin discreción. Se sonrojó por su cercanía, tal vez peor que cuando Chika dijo en voz alta que estaba bailando en el templo, pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro—. Excepto por despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana.

— L-lo siento, no pude evitarlo… —trataba de no tartamudear mucho. Sin decir nada terminó de acabar la distancia entre ellas y la abrazó con fuerza—. Quería verte.

Mari sonrió complacida, sentía esa sonrisa medio gatuna en su rostro incluso si no lo veía. Un estornudo de parte de la rubia rompió la atmósfera romántica que se comenzaba a gestar a su alrededor; es verdad, se había mojado el día anterior, si se resfriaba sería su culpa. Separándose de ella, a pesar de sus quejas, subió los cobertores y las arropó con ellos, tomándola en sus brazos de nuevo para acurrucarse.

— Te extrañé, Kanan. Más de lo que te podrías imaginar —manifestó con voz pesada, escondiendo su rostro en los pechos de la menor. Le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

— Yo también te extrañé, Mari —respondió, pensando en el anhelo de verla que había tratado de esconder durante dos años. Pero ahora ya no importaba eso, sino la felicidad que sentía al tenerla de frente, entre sus brazos, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Podrías estar a mi lado, siempre? —las manos de la mayor se aferraban con fuerza a su ropa, como si quisiera detenerla de irse. Sonrió ante esa dulce pregunta.

— Por supuesto, es lo que quiero hacer.

Cuando subió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron supo que un sentimiento que siempre había estado allí, escondido, demasiado tímido para salir, reveló su identidad. Era tal vez lo que había sentido desde siempre por su amiga, desde ese instante en que vio a una pequeña Mari luchando por presentarse en un japonés entendible, cuando por primera vez dijo una palabra e inglés que aprendió exclusivamente para decírsela y ser entendida, o desde el instante en que vio su sonrisa al cantar y bailar. Le gustaba Mari, todo de ella, incluso su insistencia, su japonés raro, sus estúpidas bromas; la quería tanto que parecía algo que solo se ve en las películas; sabía que la amaba porque, de lo contrario, su ausencia no hubiera dolido tanto, sus lágrimas de ayer no la hubieran perforado como dagas, sus palabras no hubieran sido como baldados de agua helada.

Quería estar más cerca de ella, demostrarle el cariño a punto de desbordarse que le guardaba, llenar el vacío del tiempo alejadas; aunque no era posible, por supuesto, esos dos años no volverían, pero sí podía hacer nuevos recuerdos con ella, crear hermosas memorias, ser felices de ahora en adelante. A pesar de que tenía miedo, de que temblaba ante la perspectiva de no ser correspondida, tomaría el riesgo. Era hora, no había nada que perder.

— T-te quiero, Mari… —pronunció con dificultad, casi inaudible, resguardando su rostro sonrojado. Unos segundos de pesado silencio pasaron antes de escuchar las risitas de la rubia.

— Te amo, Kanan —y besó su mejilla para acurrucarse en su pecho tan feliz como un gatito bajo el sol.

Se quedaron allí, abrazadas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban profundamente dormidas, olvidando por completo que ese día aun tenían escuela y debían asistir. Pero, ¿qué más daba?, realmente no querían alejarse.

-д-

— ¿Dónde están Kanan-chan y Mari-san? —preguntó Chika mirando a Dia, quien solo apoyó la cabeza en su mano y suspiró pesada.

— Eso aun no les corresponde saberlo —respondió casi molesta. ¿Quién le dijo que debía ir a la casa de Mari antes de ir a la escuela? Si no lo hubiera hecho, su inocencia aun estaría intacta.

* * *

Pobre Dia (?) Espero les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
